Crimson Blitz
Crimson Blitz '''is a heavily seasoned Generation 2 Tagger on TF2Tags, having been a presence on the site since the Anonymous days. Like fellow Tagger and good friend Blast, Crimson is seen as a mediator/Shitstorm police of sorts, usually attempting to calm tensions between the two parties. History Crimson discovered the site early in its lifespan, back when posts could be submitted anonymously. Curious to find a good name for his TF2 items, he searched Google for "TF2 name tag ideas" and stumbled upon TF2Tags. To him, the site was a fantastic idea that often left him reeling with laughter. In the end, he wound up staying because he believed the community was, all in all, pretty cool (though he has since believed it has substantially declined in quality), and a good round of Tagging was a good stress reliever to get him through college. Crimson's first tag was under the Anonymos name Blutarch Mann, a Liberty Launcher tag named "The Schwicky Schwag", which in the description he revealed as an anagram for "The Liberty Launcher'. His first tag under his account name (then named '''Crimson Lombax)was made a few days later. Crimson has taken part in nearly every Shitstorm the site has experienced, from the early days of Team Legownz, both Bring Back Misses, The Taggening, The Colorless Times, The Attack of the Clones, The Minisentry Incident, The Tagpocalypse, and almost all others. At the time, he believed these Shitstorms to be pointless distractions (The only exception is the banning of Sensible Haircut, which he calls bullshit on the part of Dr. Dos..), but looking back he has realized that they served create camaraderie between the Taggers who survived these events. Crimson has stated that, while probably not the case, his attempts at trying to quell both sides either made the Shitstorms worse or outright caused them in the first place. He has gone on to say he feels slight regret for that now. Like many, Crimson has been very critical of the decisions made by Dr. Dos in the past. He, along with every other Tagger on the site, was outraged at the banning of Sensible Haircut. He was critical of Dos's rant against the Taggers following the first Attack of the Clones. He was also a very vocal supporter of adding moderators to the site, which Dos for the longest time refused to implement (until Gen 2 Tagger Fancytag was finally appointed to the position in early 2017). Despite these criticisms, however, Crimson respects Dr. Dos more than most on the site for everything he put up with for so long. Having similar feelings as Dos in regards to his time in university, Crimson admires the amount of willpower required to keep the site running. For this reason, Crimson believes that the decision to initiate the Tagpocalypse was the right one, especially considering the overall decline of the site in recent months, essentially becoming a shell of its former self. And at the end of the day, in his view, the Taggers will find another place to post shitty memes anyway. Some high points in Crimson's Tagging career include a Pokemon item set that sparked his friendship with Blast, a rant set made in response to an anonymous user that called the Taggers bullies (he says he was considerably naive when he wrote it looking back, but remains proud of it and considers it the start of his career as a Shitstorm policeman), and a Panic Attack joke tag which would go on to become his highest rated Tag ever. In July of 2017, Crimson was critbombed by Legownz, who had briefly returned to the site. This put him over 8500 points, officially admitting Crimson to the Hale's Own Club, joining the likes of Relk Cehi, Jesse, Walumancer, Makin' Bacon, and other legends in the glory of the Hale's Own rank. Style Crimson's style isn't as concrete as the likes of, say, A Fucking Idiot or TheGamingRemote, yet during his time on TF2Tags Crimson has developed two distinct styles. Originally, Crimson was known for making puns, enhanced by the presence of unusual effects (making The Colorless Times rather difficult for him more than likely). In recent times, however, Crimson's style has shifted to be more in line with that of Makin' Bacon's, which consists almost entirely of memes. Crimson attributes this style shift to a lack of inspiration. When a trend on the site begins, Crimson is known to contribute to it with snark. Relationships Other than the obviously hateable missbombers, trolls, and Taggers who have actively targeted and/or attacked the site or its community, Crimson gets along with everyone on TF2Tags, spanning all five generations. Crimson considers Blast to be his partner-in-policing and is his best Tagging friend. Legownz is also described to be on very good terms with Crimson, despite having some disagreements early on. He is also friendly with the likes of Relk and Walumancer, despite the fact that they despise each other. He also has taken a liking to Shakkari and his legendary "Noice" comments, especially because Crimson feels his Tags attract the most "Noice"-s. Crimson has had disagreements with people like Jesse, Player 1 + Player 2, Floro Sapiens, and even Legownz in the past. However, as time has gone on Crimson has grown to respect each of them to an extent. He's given Jesse life advice in the past, and after his banning Floro contacted Crimson for help with his rant video describing Dos's hypocrisy in his reasoning for banning him. Crimson considers Makin' Bacon to be a friendly rival and "worthy opponent" of sorts, due to their similar tagging styles. Both Taggers have respect for the other. One of Crimson's favorite Taggers is Sqwid, and has cited him as his main tagging inspiration. Gallery Crimson Blitz profile pic 2018.jpg|Crimson's current profile pic on TF2Tags. Crimson first tag.png|Crimson's first tag ever. Crimson first tag name.png|Crimson's first tag under his account name. Crimson Pokemon Tag.png|Crimson's Pokemon item set, which sparked his friendship with Blast. Crimson rant against anon.png|Crimson's rant item set against the anonymous user who called the Taggers bullies. Crimson best tag.png|Crimson's highest rated post on TF2Tags. Trivia * Crimson chose the El Jefe as his rep item because he wanted his to be an item with the Scout's face present in the tag. He thought the El Jefe in particular was a cool item that no one else would choose. * Crimson's original name, Crimson Lombax, came from his love of the Ratchet and Clank series. He then changed his name to the more well-known Crimson Blitz because he thought it sounded cooler. He currently goes just by Crimson now due to the fact that the second part of both names was always omitted when others spoke of him. * Crimson has previously had a squirrel companion (via the Chucklenuts item) in his sets where he rambled to himself named Wilson. He acted as a sort of sidekick/straw-man to Crimson, though it never really took off. * Crimson's Widowmaker in Team Fortress 2 is named after a tag by Jesse. * Crimson has encountered a player in Team Fortress 2 who used a Scattergun that was identical to a tag that he himself has made. * Though originally a Scout main, Crimson's main class in Team Fortress 2 is up for debate. While Scout remains his most-played class, Demoman is now his favorite. He also has been playing a lot of Spy recently. This means his main class is now Scoumopy. * Crimson can play the French horn and has dabbled in music theory. * As of May 2018, Crimson has a bachelor's degree in Environmental Engineering. * Outside of TF2, Crimson's favorite games are Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal, Freedom Planet, and Crash Team Racing. * Crimson's favorite video game character is Miles "Tails" Prower from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * Despite his on-site bravado, Crimson is actually quite shy in real life, having trouble with eye contact, initiating conversations, and being rather scatterbrained. * He is a self-professed Adam Richman fanboy, and has even met him in person. * His favorite YouTubers are SomeCallMeJohnny, rabbidluigi, Fawful’s Minion, Jerma, 8-BitRyan, and EricVanWilderman. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 2